I hate everything about you!
by Nex415
Summary: Hollow Bastion has always been a quiet town despite the heartless. Unfortunately after Cloud brings a guest who, along with Leon, disrupt the peace. Can they ever get over their differences and if so, will they only be JUST friends?
1. Locking Horns

_Hello beautiful people! I'm just taking a little break from a Demon's Affair. I thought of this story after reading Aery's smile, just a little. and archy the cockroach's twiceover. I totally recomend them! Anyway, this was inspired by them. So ya! I will be continuing on my other story tho I promise!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters! Blame the Media people! **  
**_

_**Locking Horns**_

_**Hollow Bastion has always been a town invaded by heartless since the mysterious Sora dropped by. The main heartless slayer in town was Leon. Along with his friends Yuffie and Aerith. They helped keep the town in order. One day Cloud had returned from a mission he had kept secret. He has always been one of many secrets. **_

_**He brought with him a guest. One the gang would later meet. He stopped by Merlin's house. He and Merlin later went to get the rest back at the inn. **_

_**"Cloud!" Yuffie screamed. She ran and hugged him. He on the other hand just looked at her and smiled. **_

_**"Cloud…" A silent voice behind Leon breathed. Aerith smiled. She always had her way with him. **_

_**"Aerith…" He acknowledged her presence. Her face lit up. Leon was indifferent. **_

_**"I better go get Cid!" Yuffie jumped up and down. **_

_**"No, I'll do it, I have to get something from him anyway." Leon didn't want to be in the same room as Cloud. And though it was true that he had to get something from him he was grateful that he had an errand to run. This excuse let him take a break from the blond soldier. He remembered their last encounter. He seemed annoying and self appreciate in a humble yet cocky way. He was too proud. Leon didn't know this but the main reason why he hated him was because they were too much alike. They locked horns. **_

_**Finally he opened the door the to Cid's shop. A woman was already there. The black leather defined her curves. Toned and strong. She was very well developed. Not that Leon cared. She looked like a warrior, this was a town crawling with heartless. She waited with crossed arms. Her long hair was loosely tide back with a black rubber band. As Leon entered she turned around without undoing her arms. Her face had rebellious strands. She was pretty but not someone Leon would be with. **_

_**'A customer.' He thought. Her face regained her focus as she turned back to the spot she was concentrating on. It seemed she was having a bad day since her face fumed.**_

_**Leon crossed his arms and waited for Cid. He needed a to get a special stone to repair the cracks on his gun-sword. The last encounter with Cloud had really damaged both of their swords. It was a waist since Cloud was an ally all along. **_

_**Finally Cid stepped out. "Here it is, 'Steel Fang.' He announced holding a smooth silver rock. Before he could give it to Tifa he saw Leon. He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Damn. I'm Sorry Tifa I need to give this to Leon. He asked for it first a couple of days ago." **_

_**"But were leaving, he cant fight with a broken sword!" Her fury was starting to get the best of her. **_

_**"I also need that to fix my-" Leon started in a cool tone only to be interrupted by Tifa.**_

_**"Cid we need that stone!" She ignored Leon. To her the only other person in the shop was Cid. **_

_**"I'm Sorry Tifa." He looked at Leon. "Can I just make you another one? They're leaving."**_

_**"I need it now." If the woman named Tifa was going to ignore his presence than he had no business giving her the stone he had patiently waited for. "This place is crawling with heartless. **_

_**"Basic ones!" She let out a loud Ha! "Cant you use your fists for those?" **_

_**"Maybe, but the only reason why they are sending basics is because they are easy to make, thus flooding Hollow Bastion. I need to get rid of them as quickly as possible." He fumed back. Her back was to him. She didn't look at him. She felt his presence was of little importance. **_

_**"Pathetic." She spat looking at the ceiling while rolling her eyes. **_

_**"If your so keen on fist fights then why doesn't your partner use his fists. It seems he needs a swords. The heartless are basic anyway." **_

_**"For your information were only here for the stone." She snapped turning to him. "Were going back to Hades' layer." She threw a bill on the counter, grabbed the stone and stormed off. Leon ran after her. Cid was too shocked to stop her. **_

_**Tifa's paste was fast but Leon was still close behind. She started running. He imitated her steps. She wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. After a couple of miles he caught up close enough to grab her arm. She spun around and delivered a hard kick. He felt a strong jab on his stomach. She was aiming lower but that was okay. As a warrior, a simple kick wasn't going to keep him down. As she kicked him the air caught her hair and released it of the band. It flew freely in the autumn air. She reclaimed her arm as she furiously shook him off.**_

_**"Don't touch me!" He had no right. He quickly recovered noticing she was about to kick him again. He grabbed her leg unaware of her other leg. This time the blow was on the face. They both spun to the ground along with the rock. The sound of it find land made them jolt to their knees in search of it. It was closest to Leon. He grabbed it. Tifa kicked it off his hands. **_

_**He grabbed Tifa's foot and pushed her to the side as hard as he could. As a result she flew a couple of feet away. He was on his belly when he found the stone again. He felt someone climb on his back. She grabbed his hair and pulled it back forcing him to reveal his neck. His skin felt the cold of her blade threaten to kill him. **_

_**"I thought you only believed in 'fists'" He grunted.**_

_**"I also believe in threats." She opened her hand next to his face signaling to place it on her palm. "The stone." He could have got up but her blade could enter with the simplest movement. She got off of him and ran off. He ran after her but was stalled by heartless. After fisting his way out of the clutches of 6 heartless the path was clear. He ran all around town. He couldn't find her. Finally he returned back to Cid's. He still needed to tell him about Cloud. **_

_**Cid wasn't there. He turned around and walked back to Merlin. He wondered what he was going to tell his comrades. He didn't want to explain the earlier events. He didn't have to waste his breath since Cid was back at Merlin's. **_

_**As soon as he entered the first person he saw, much to his dismay was...**_

_**"You!" He and Tifa "greeted" each other with shouts and accusations. Cloud stood in front of Tifa. She hated how he defended her but loved the protection. **_

_**"What's your problem?" He asked in a stern voice.**_

_**"No, whats HER problem?" He pointed at Tifa. He turned to her. "I need that stone." **_

_**Cloud looked at Leon. "This?" He showed him the silver rock. **_

_**"Yes." Cloud inserted the stone in his banded blade. It immediately dissolved into the cracks, repairing it. He was taken aback. He looked at the damage being healed. He knew that could have been his blade. That should have been his blade. Feeling cheated he turned around and walked away. Before leaving he stopped. Without looking back "If anyone needs me I'll be at the Inn." He left. Leon and Cloud had always bumped heads but this time Cloud had gone too far. **_

_**Upon returning he took off his shoes. The wooden floor felt cold. He needed a shower to cool off his fury. Anger wasn't going to help. He knew, no matter how much he yearned for it, he couldn't attack Cloud. They were both fighters for the greater good. **_

_**10 minutes and a refreshing shower later he sat on his room. Drying his hair with a towel. Night had arrived and he was wearing his usual night wear. Black sweats with a white tank top. Or Man Top as Yuffie liked to call it. **_

_**He listened to music and finally went to sleep. In the morning Aerith told him about Cloud's departure after trying to calm him down and explaining why Cloud had done it, in her caring gentle voice. "It doesn't matter." He ended the conversation. He went to the kitchen and made himself stake and eggs for breakfast. He saw a cartoon of juice and thought Aerith might have bought it for him in order to cheer him up. He was in the mood for orange. **_

_**Much to his dismay after sitting down and eating, Tifa entered the kitchen. He sighed to himself. He thought she was going to leave with Cloud. She stormed in the kitchen with the same attitude as the day before. Why cant she be more like Aerith? He thought. Taking in a smile as he concluded 'She must have gotten Cloud-itus, a side effect for being with that emo bastard too long.' **_

_**She wore black spandex like shorts. Her white tank top revealed her belly button. She had sandals on. Her hair was up in a bun, held up by what looked like decorated black chop sticks. Despite her effort to put it up she still had the same rebellious strands by her face. They had apparently became her signature bangs. **_

_**She leaned down even more as she was unable to find what she was looking for in the fridge. Leon drank his juice. He looked at the stove. He didn't want to get mad. She wasn't worth it. Suddenly she looked at him and found what she was looking for on his right hand. **_

_**The air thickened. Friction collided between them. **_

_**"Is that yours?" She pointed. **_

_**"I wouldn't be drinking it if it wasn't." He answered without looking at her. Her face angered him.**_

_**"No that's mine!" She started. He never thought anyone could be more annoying than Cloud. Then again he had never met Tifa. **_

_**"Well that's what you get for stealing my stone." He wasn't going to let it go until he got another one. Besides it serves her right. He couldn't believe he had just grabbed something that wasn't his. He grabbed the carton almost to the point of squeezing it. She went for the carton but Leon had already drank it all.**_

_**"Ugh!" She stormed out. **_

_**The atmosphere stayed heavy within the next couple of days, until Cid had brought Leon another stone. After his sword was fixed he didn't care about what had happened. 'I'll stay out her way as long as she stays out of mine.'**_


	2. Stuck in Hell with you

_**Okay so this is chapter two. I dont know how many chapter I will make it. Oh well! I guess we'll just have to find out! **_

_**Stuck in Hell with you**_

_**Tifa had been unbearable. They couldn't be in the same room or else an argument over anything would erupt . Many wouldn't question Leon or Tifa. Their similarities made them lock horns**_

_**Cid had gone with Yuffie to look for more Materia. Merlin had taken Aerith to analize an enchanted place by the sewer. Their talents separated them. Cid's gift with Materia and Yuffie's talent on detecting fake Materia. Merlin and Aerith sensitivity for magic. Unfortunantly both Leon and Tifa were extremely talented in fighting which were left guarding the city. Leon had a good window in his room. He watched the city from there. Leon and Tifa stayed in separate rooms. He guarded the town in search of heartless. **_

_**He heard the door slam. His eyes snapped along with his head at the door to see an entranced Tifa. The knob fell. She charged him with the familiar blade he had felt before. He jumped out of bed and grabbed her wrists. Her face was close to him. He got a good look at her eyes. She had no pupils. She was being possessed. Something told him to hit her stomach. He rose one knee up to her belly and threw a soft but hard blow. He held back some of his strength. Despite the fact he hated her, he still didn't want to hurt her. **_

_**Her body fell forward as a purple ball popped out of her mouth. A purple and black ball rolled to the shadow of a corner and disappeared. Leon went after it only to discover it was gone. Tifa fell on her knees holding her stomach. He ran back to Tifa, he too fell on his knees in front of her.**_

_**"Are you okay?" Her palm met his cheek forcefully as his face turned. After her smack he looked at her.**_

_**"What was that for?" After saving her, this was the thanks he got?**_

_**"For punching me in the stomach." She held it, trying to keep the tears from coming out.**_

_**"You were possessed. She glared at him. He saw crystal glints in her eyes. She realized he noticed and looked away. "What is the last thing you remember?" He wondered what caused it. She told him she had been sleeping, suddenly something crawled in her mouth and when she tried to get it out she was in a dark room and his blow woke her up.**_

_**She explained how she was overcome with feelings of hatred and images of their encounters. **_

_**"There are times when certain heartless posses people." He explained.**_

_**"Well I guess that's that." She concluded as she got up and walked to the door relieved she was going to leave. She looked at the door. The knob was missing. She looked at him. He dreaded what was about to be discovered. **_

_**They tried fixing the door but it wouldn't work, they were stuck. One of the reasons why Leon had the room was because the knob was fragile. They never gave broken rooms to customers. Luckily there had been no one in the house. Or unlucky for them since the only way they could leave was for someone from the outside to open the door. **_

_**"I guess we just have to wait." He announced.**_

_**"No!" Tifa refused the idea. They might take days even weeks! "Cant we do something about- Agh! Who did this?"**_

_**"You." He looked at her. He sat on his bed as he saw her pace back and forth. Finally after that she leaned on the door and slid down. She hugged her legs and looked at the ground. It was going to be a loooong night. Her night wear was a bad choice tonight. It was cold and the window was also stuck. There was no way to open or close it. The cold seeped in through the cracks. She was stuck in hell with Lord Annoyance.**_

_**"What do you mean me?" She tried to defend herself. **_

_**"While you were possessed you slammed the door closed and attacked." He recalled.**_

_**"Are you sure it wasn't you?" That was absurd, why would he do that knowing the door would get stuck? He decided to ignore her as he grabbed a book. He leaned on the way by his bed and read.**_

_**Moments later the sound of Tifa's head banging the door with her head made him lose concentration. He gave up on the book after reading the same paragraph twice without understanding what it said. He dropped it. At the same time the light went off.**_

_**Leon sighed. "First the door now this?" He took out a candle and lit it. The room was dim. The atmosphere was a little lighter. There was something about candles that always dimmed tension.**_

_**Tifa sighed, She stared at it. Its blond light and pattern reminded her of Cloud's hair. Last night she had been heart broken to find he had left without her. He had told her not to come. She was convinced it was for her own good. 'I don't want to get in the way' she thought. **_

_**Leon leaned on the wall by his bed. He looked at the floor. It was quite nice.**_

_**"Stupid." Tifa mumbled. His eyes snapped to her. He was ready to defend his honor when he realized she wasn't talking to him. Leon let out a small laugh. At least they agreed on something. **_

_**'How ironic, stuck in the same room with the one you hate. Life is testing me!' He clenched his teeth but couldn't help laughing at his position. **_

_**Tifa got up. Her bottom was numb and her back was tired. She sighed. "Well this sucks." She looked around the room.  
**_

_**"You said it." He answered in the same tone. He welcomed conversation. **_

_**"Cant hope for something to no happen because its gonna happen, look at us." She smiled the first smile that would shatter past feuds. **_

_**"You read my mind." He smiled back. It was stupid to fight. If they were going to be stuck, might as well help time fly. The moon shined bright. The breeze was really getting to her. She shivered.**_

_**'I should have worn my sweats' she thought hugging her arms. She shook as her pores absorbed the cold. Leon read her mind.**_

_**"Need a blanket?" He offered getting up and looking for one. Suddenly he realized they were all in the supply room. 'Tonight is going to be a very unconvertible night.' He thought. He only had one blanket and one pillow. He gave her his. **_

_**"You only have one?" She asked. **_

_**"No, we have more but they are all in the supply room…"**_

_**"In that case never mind." She hugged her legs. He knew she was cold. Her short shirt revealing her belly couldn't cover that much.**_

_**"No you take it." He didn't want to leave her like that. Although it was her fault. She was possessed and didn't know what she was doing. He would have offered a sweater but his clothes were all in the last room he was in. He had just moved in today. This was a dilemma. He knew tonight was going to be a cold night. **_

_**"We could Sh-" Tifa stopped.**_

_**"What?" He asked. **_

_**"Share…" Share! She was crazy. He didn't want to be cold but he didn't want to share with her and extras were out of the question. No defiantly not! The wind blew harder. The room got colder as the candle got blown out. There was no more fire to keep them warm. **_

_**He got up to light the candle, suddenly he realized he was out of matches.  
**_


End file.
